


Bearskin

by TMK



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Bearskin, Grimm Brothers - Freeform, I love ray so I had to include him, M/M, Mavin, also, by the Grimm Brothers, inspired by the story Bearskin, most people are just mentioned, old timey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMK/pseuds/TMK
Summary: Inspired by the story Bearskin by the Grimm Brothers.Micheal makes a deal with the devil, and for seven years he cannot cut his hair, clip his nails, or bathe. It's worth it, for Gavin. Also for the money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I don't usually post my stories!

Once upon a time, there was a man. A man named Michael Jones. This man had a fluffy bunch of curls, brown eyes, a charming smile, and the mouth of a sailor.

A man a soldier, and when the war was over, the man was cold, tired, and hungry. Upon returning home, the man found his parents killed from the war.

Disheveled, sad, and tired, he made his way to his brother's home. A short trip upon the country. When he reached there, he was disappointed once again. For his brother neither had the money nor the space for him. He was forced to stay on his own.

As he traveled upon a road, a man in a green coat and a cloven hood suddenly appeared before him. He offered him a deal. For seven years, he could not cut his hair, clip his nails, bathe, or pray. If he completed this task, he would be rich and free. If during this time he died, his soul would belong to the devil.

The soldier, desperate, agreed. The mysterious man gave him the green coat, and told him he would find it's pockets limitless and full of money. He placed his hand in and pulled out a gold coin. He also gave him a bearskin, telling him that he must sleep in it.

Michael set out after that, roaming the land. He soon became known as Bearskin. He gave much money to the poor, and asked that they pray for him.

As time went on his hair grew longer, curlier and shaggier. He was starting to look like an actual bear! Because of the smell, it started costing more to stay in places. 

Even though he seemed a strange man, he was living life not too badly. Despite having terrible hygiene, he was happy. Helping the poor, being a kind man.

On his journey, he met many people. Like a man named Ryan, whose cow Edgar, got stuck in a hole. Bearskin had tried to help him get it out, but he stated it was fine. He met someone named Ray and Jeremy, who traveled selling roses and daisies. He met a lumberjack named Jack, and a jester named Barbara, and many other people he befriended 

Along journey he found a man weeping. He sat by the man, and ask him his story. 

His name was Geoff, and all this money had been stolen. He could not care for his family, and could not pay the innkeeper, and was going to be sent to jail. 

Bearskin, being the man he is, he paid the innkeeper, and gave Geoff a pouch of money. As gratitude he offered his daughters for marriage . The oldest daughter ran away screaming. The middle child turned away in disgust, and called him a real bear. The youngest, and only son, stepped up in place.

A handsome man named Gavin. With sandy hair going in every direction. As being the only one willing to accept, as he thought that the debt should be repaid. Bearskin told him, "in three years, I will return to marry you, if I do not return, for I will have perished, and you will be released." He gave him a ring. His sisters poked and ridiculed him for agreeing. 

As days, then weeks, to months, then to years, Michael had completed his task. He demanded that the promise is fulfilled, and so it did. 

With him clean and as good as new, he returned to Gavin. As he went to the man Geoff's house, he said he would marry one of his children. The daughters rushed off to dress spendidly, but Michael then turned to Gavin. He did not recognize him, but when he gave him the other ring, he realized he saw his groom.

The sisters were in rage, and stormed out of the house. Michael and Gavin then got married.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some critic if you like! And maybe a kudos, they're really appreciated! I know, its short and crappy, but I tried.


End file.
